geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Pepsi SMACK!
You ever tired Crystal Pepsi, or hell, Pepsi Blue? If you have, then you know what tasted like. Ok, now think about a combo of those two. you seeing it? Ok, now throw Alcohol in it. Wait what? Alcohol? You trying to tell me that there was gonna be a Beer version of Pepsi? Well, yes, kind of. And, before you ask, its not the whole "They put freaking beer in Pepsi" thing. I lived around where one of those Pepsi factory's are. The place is only for shipping drinks by Pepsi-co in our state (Like Pepsi, Mountain Dew, etc). And if you're wondering, yes, that means that we have those Pepsi shipping trucks running around here too. I been told of this urban myth around my local area, and it has to do with a Pepsi drink that I never heard of. Some told me its like Pepsi Blue but with some short of beer they never tired, others say that it has that drink Heineken mixed with the Pepsi favoring. If you heard about Hyper Coke, then this is kind of like that. Once that Hyper Coke story popped up, the whole myth on this Pepsi drink sparked up again. Whats this drink called, you may be asking? Pepsi SMACK. Pepsi SMACK, or as others called it in my local area "Bar-Fight! Pepsi", was Pepsi's move on aiming at a more adult drink than their own normal drink. They wanted to keep the Pepsi brand name on it because they wanted it to have to catchfrase: "Just Smack It", since they love the idea of a Beer Pepsi that you can just smack the can and whatnot. These was gonna be sold in the beer sections of stores, and then later its own vending machine. The Pepsi SMACK Vending Machine was set to have 4 drinks on it. Those four being Pepsi SMACK, Normal Pepsi, Crystal Pepsi, and lastly Diet Pepsi. These vending machine will only appear at Malls, Clubs, and Bars around some states. I also heard rumors that the company gotten the likeness of Max Headroom to do the ads but he's not like the Coke-a-Cola version. This one was based off of the whole news hijacking one, with a gritty attitude, glitch a lot, and would mock other soda brands that's not Pepsi, or made by Pepsi-co. He would also be more weirder than the coke version, having a taste of sex and only sex. The plan was running great, that is until they tested the drink to their taste testers. You see, this is where the whole myth happened, and it relates with the factory from my hometown. You see, my hometown wasn't the nicest around. Sure, you'll gonna get the happy people, but you're gonna get the most abusive people you'll ever meet. The whole myth played out like this: Pepsi hired a group of 20 people to try out the new drink, and see how it tasted. This is only for that if the drink would be harmful, or bad, then they'll scrap the drink and would just restock on some of their other products. If it was good then the drink will get green lit, and will start to spread around stores and whatnot. 19 out of 20 people tired it and loved it! The other guy said that it didn't set well with him, and said he can go home early. This drink is where you replace the whole idea of "Getting Drunk" to "Full on Sugar High", or as the workers nicknamed it: "On Crack." Pepsi then green lit Pepsi SMACK for its test locations, which did well for the first few weeks. And then the first story hit. Headlines had this: CHAOTIC MAN SNAPS DURING PARTY, ALMOST KILLED LOCAL TEENS, ALL DUE TO PEPSI SMACK. Sounds like those clickbait videos, right? Ooh, it gets better. Then you'll start to see everyone acting weird around the area. Teachers would sneak in the drink into some of the schools, cops started to chug the drink while on the job, and the whole chaos just begun. The date was November 7th, 1989. For our hometown, locals nickname the day "The Day Pepsi SMACKED", and it all started at a local bar. The bar all got into a bar fight, both inside and outside. Heck, it gone so far that even weapons was on the loose in the place. This will later affect Parents, Loved ones, and many more. One of them was with these girls, I think one of the girl's name was Clover something...ugh, I heard she just got fired from that Nickelodeon Hotel or something. But anywho, these girls was having a party at this one girls house. There little brother was there as well, and all of a sudden, they raped the kid. I mean they just full on just fucked the kid, all of them. Another was this one guy who works at some sound studio, and he started to kill most of his co-workers with the sound system they made, by popping their eardrums. And lastly, the worse of them all. All of those locals who lived in the town? Yeah, they went on a Purge. This lasted for the whole time, and it almost destroyed the whole town and once the drink ran out, they got even worse. First, you'll see people breaking stuff around the town, the next, you'll see people starting to kill each other with the stuff they have. I lost my uncle from this day, and it still scares me about this. But my family hasn't told me about how he died, so that's why I believe this whole myth. Any who, after what people around the state saw around that town, the city sued Pepsi-co on making the drink. Turns out, the beer wasn't only just beer. They drop a tiny bit of acid in there too. That explains the whole chaos around the area Luckily, the "SMACK" stopped there. Pepsi scrapped the whole idea for good, not even gonna mentioning it. I heard that they even brainwashed their self's just to forget about it, but I think some idiot wants to trick me on believing him for something, I dunno. If a company does this to us, and change us on who we are, then we'll know once the place turn into chaos. Just....Smack it, you know? Video by The Shadow Reader (He gave it a 10/10 holy cow!) Here's a update I just figured out today, '' ''One of my favorite Youtubers just read this very same pasta! Go check him out, Sub to him, give him alot of love! '' ''- SPCategory:Pepsi Category:TV Category:Television Category:F Category:FUCKING GOD YOU ADD CATEGORIES NOW IM DEAD Category:FGTGRGRFVRFGRBGRGGBRGRBGBRRGBBGRFUCKYOU Category:Who Category:Keeps Category:On Category:Adding Category:These Category:Stupid Category:Pieces Category:Of Category:Categorys? Category:Lyrics Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and Category:WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS ABSORBENT AND YELLOW AND POROUS IS HEEEE!!! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS IF POOP BUTT BE POOPY YOUR FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU ARE A ASSHOLE THEN SHIT IN YOUR PANTS AND DANCE IN IT YOUR A ASSHOLE Category:Ok This Is Epic Category:Dorbees Everywhere i look i see Dorbees Rolling to and fro i see Dorbees Why don't they go away Dorbees Rolling down the halls i see Dorbees Tiny little balls i see Dorbees Why don't they go away We really mean it Why Don't they go Away Dorbees